borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Legion Invasion
| level2 = 28 | rewards2 = $483, 6983 XP | level3 = | rewards3 = | previous = Welcome to Helios | next = Marooned | game = Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel | dlc = | type = Story mission }} Lost Legion Invasion is the second story mission in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. It starts with Jack attempting to guide the escape from Helios station, and continues to retrieving an Oz Kit with the help of Janey Springs. Walkthrough Objectives * Activate security * Destroy turrets * Get to escape ships * Follow Jack * Find alternate escape route * Get to Moonshot Cannon * Defeat Flameknuckle * Defeat reinforcements * Enter bullet * Melee obstruction * Re-enable elevator * Kill that asshole * Load into canister * Get moonshot * Open door * Follow Springs * Pick up Oz kit * Smash locks: (0/4) * Kill kraggons: (0/2) Strategy This mission is automatically accepted when Welcome to Helios is turned in. Jack attempts to activate station security, but two turrets appear on the left and right side of the console he works on. These must be destroyed. The mission then continues in the same vein as the previous one. Vault Hunters must follow Jack and clear the areas of hostile Lost Legion forces before continuing. While the first such area contains standard enemies only, the second one shows an intro cutscene upon entering, and then the first boss enemy Flame Knuckle arrives and must be defeated. He enters the fight in a Dahl powersuit and attacks with incendiary damage. Other Lost Legion fight alongside. Once Flame Knuckle's health has been depleted, he emerges from the powersuit as a shielded infantry unit and must again be defeated. After this battle, Jack asks the Vault Hunters to cross a narrow bridge into a huge hollow cylinder, so that he can transport them to a higher floor. Once this is done, a FIX Loader obstructing the elevator has to be dislodged with a melee attack. Jack summons a container and orders the Vault Hunters inside, so that they can be fired to Elpis. Standing too close to the container while it is moving or opening can kill a character instantly. Once the Vault Hunters are inside the container and the door has been closed, an area transition can be activated. This launches a cutscene and then Vault Hunters are transported Serenity's Waste, where they are greeted by Janey Springs. When the container is opened, the Vault Hunters are exposed to the vacuum of space. New characters (except for Claptrap) who are not yet equipped with an Oz Kit continually lose health until they reach an oxygen-rich environment. Springs offers instructions on how to survive in the airless environment, passing an Oxygen generator, and leads the way to safety. After some dialogue, Janey orders the Vault Hunters to a building north-east of her place. Upon arrival there, an Oxygen generator can be activated. Four locks must be meleed in order to open the door, two of them by jumping. Inside the room, some kraggons attack. Once they have been dispatched and the Oz Kit lying on some boxes been picked up, Springs rejoins the Vault Hunters in the building and the mission can be turned in. Completion Get air. :"Well that was a fun ride! Let's never do it again ever. Maybe." Turn In: Springs Notes *Mission Item: Oz Kit - "Helps you survive in the unforgiving vacuum of space." *Saving and quitting before completing the "Pick up Oz kit" objective can cause the mission to fail to progress. When continuing the game, the character is loaded into the building that has the Fast Travel Station in it, but the door that Springs opened is shut. A known work around is to join a multiplayer game online or in splitscreen and play through the mission without quitting. *Modifications to the game client to disable start up cutscenes can also cause the moonshot cutscene to fail, thereby blocking game progress. Details are on Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel PC Tweaks. See also *Mission Transcript Media Lost Legion Invasion fr:Invasion de la Légion oubliée ru:Нашествие Забытого Легиона uk:Нашестя Забутого Легіону